


My Prince or My Guard?

by LyricalChapters



Series: Fantasy DreamSMP [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSmpAU, FantasyAU, Guard Dream, Guard Quackity, Guard Sapnap, Guard Skeppy, Karlnapity, Prince BadBoyHalo, Prince Floris | Fundy, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Karl Jacobs, Skephalo, dream team, dream x george, dreamnotfound, dreamteamau, george x dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalChapters/pseuds/LyricalChapters
Summary: Clay was a prince, The Prince of Drilacia. But when his parents tried to force him to marry someone he did not love, Prince Fundy of Liraseth. He runs away and eventually goes to a kingdom his Kingdom did not like, L'manburg. After a few years of being in L'manburg, he became a guard by the name of "Dream" and, grows close with a few guards. After a few months, he and his friends were to guard the princes of L'manburg.What happens when Dream gets a little bit too close to one of the princes?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Zak | Skeppy/ Darryl | BadBoyHalo
Series: Fantasy DreamSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome!

Hi!  
This is officially my first REAL DreamNotFound story.

I'm really bad good with making storylines for books but I hope I did well. :)

My grammar might be bad sometimes so please tell me if I need to change anything.

Also, This book was inspired by a book called "Reflections" by DarlingsDream here on Wattpad.

—————————————————————  
First Started Writing: Sunday, February 21st, 2021

First Published: Monday, February 22nd, 2021

Completed Writing:  
—————————————————————


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not bully my grammar. I usually type some things wrong and also forget to use punctuation sometimes.
> 
> Also, The Kingdom names in this were generated from a website I found because I am not creative with names.

**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _ **

Once upon a time, yes, we are starting like this. There lived a prince in a kingdom, The Kingdom of Drilacia.

This Prince was named Clay.

He loved his kingdom. He often went down to the village and gave money and food to the poor. The people loved him and wanted him to be King when he was old enough.

Once he turned fifteen, he found out he not only liked women but men too.

After a while, he told his parents about him being Bisexual, and they accepted him.

But after a year, his parents tried to get him to find a princess to marry. He turned down every single princess. Not because of his sexuality or anything but, he wanted to marry someone he loved, not someone he does not love. That and he was only sixteen years old.

But after he turned down every single princess that came into their kingdom, they found a prince and said he was going to marry him.

His name was Fundy, Prince of the Liraseth.

Prince Clay did not want to marry Prince Fundy, but due to his parents, he had no choice.

When meeting The Prince of Liraseth, Fundy was very flirty with Clay and always got uncomfortably close to him. -

Clay tried to make it that he wasn't interested. But it did not work. After The Royal Family of Liraseth left, Clay confronted his parents.

"Mother, father, I need to speak with you about the wedding arrangements with Prince Fundy." He said.

"What is it about Clay? Do you think he is a lovely boy to marry?" The Queen asked happily.

"Mother... I do not want to marry him...' He says hesitantly.

Both the Queen and King put on a face that said that they were upset and disappointed.

"What do you mean? Do you think he is not right for the kingdom?" The King asked with annoyance in his voice.

"It's not that father, Prince Fundy is a great guy and could be a great king... it's just.." He goes silent for a moment. "I don't love him... Mother, father, I want to marry someone I truly love, not some prince or princess from another kingdom." 

They look at each other for a moment, then look back at Clay with a blank expression on their face. 

"Clay, you will marry Prince Fundy in a week. You, as the future King, need a king or queen by your side. It cannot wait anymore. Now go back to your room before I have a guard escort you there." The King says in an angered tone. 

Clay look at his parents in anger and sadness, then stormed off to his room. While he was going back to his room, he was thinking of what to do.

He's getting forced to marry someone he didn't even love in a week. How was he going to get out of it?

Once he was in his room, he locked his door, walked over to his bed, and faceplanted into it, thinking.

How was he supposed to stop the wedding? After an hour of think, he finally had an idea.

He was going to run away and leave his kingdom. He only had a week to do so.

"Alright. Challenge Accepted."

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, like I said I'm not very good at making stories, but I promise to make some longer chapters in the future. 
> 
> Another thing- 
> 
> I update slowly sometimes due to writer's block and because I have multiple accounts with books on them as well that I want to finish. But I just wanted to start this one quick so I don't forget about it and I honestly think that this will be more fun to write. 
> 
> Anyways, see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if relations, personalities and, such are not exactly like on the SMP. Remember that this is an AU and not the actual living, breathing beings we see every day. Thank you for understanding. Now, Enjoy this new chapter!

**_ Clay's POV~ _ **

**_ Runaway planning - Day 1 _ **

Alright. I have one week before the wedding. I can get out of here before then, right? I have to get essentials, an escape plan, and make a route with no guards around. I can do that, right? Easy peasy.

I quietly open the door to my bedroom and look around. 'Ok, two guards on the right, none on the left.'

I rush out quickly and hide behind the wall when the guards start heading down the other end of the hall. I then quietly walk away from them and keep aware of my surroundings.

After a few hours of watching where guards' posts were, I snuck back into my room without any of the guards noticing my presence.

'Ok, posts, check.'

**_ Runaway Plans - Day 2 _ **

"Prince Fundy is visiting again to help with last-minute preparations for the wedding, your highness." My maid, Madison, said while looking through my closet for clothing.

"Oh... That's great." I mumble under my breath as I stop her. "I can choose my Clothes, Madison," I say to her as I push her lightly out of my closet and close the door.

"Alright, your highness. I will tell you when Prince Fundy gets here and, I'll escort you to him." She replies on the other side of the door.

"Alright, thank you, Madison." I hear her footsteps leave my room and the door open, then close.

I groan in annoyance. Of course, Fundy is visiting again. He's genuinely starting to get on my nerves. Not to mention clingy. How am I supposed to plan anything with him on my back all day?

I get dressed and go out onto my balcony. There were vines on the side of the balcony. So, I use them to go down into the castle garden to run away from anything such as meetings or social events.

I climb down the vines and land on my feet when I get to the ground. Then, I started to stroll through the garden and think.

'Ok, how do I avoid a very clingy Prince that wants to marry you for some reason?' I mentally say to myself. I walk over to a fountain and sit on the edge of it.

After about thirty minutes of thinking, I was stuck. How am I supposed to avoid a person that's supposed to be following me around all day? That same question went through my head but, I couldn't find an answer.

"Prince Clay." I look and see Madison, three guards, two being from the kingdom of Liraseth and Prince Fundy. "Prince Clay. We've been looking for you for half an hour. Why did you leave your room?" Madison asks as Fundy rushes over.

"Hello, my Husband-to-be. Where have you been? Are you trying to avoid me? Eh, that's ridiculous. Why would you want to avoid me?" Fundy rambles on as he latches onto me.

"No... of course not. Just taking a stroll in the garden, that's all." I give a nervous smile, trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Oh, well, why don't we go plan our wedding. Only six more days!" He excitingly exclaims.

~~~~~~~~~ o==[]::::::::::::::::> ~~~~~~~~~

After hours of Clay being dragged around the castle by Fundy for their wedding preparations. Clay got angrier and angrier as time went by.

"Wasn't today fun?" Fundy giggled, still latched onto Clay's arm.

"Yeah, totally," Clay says, hiding his annoyance in his voice once again. Fundy frowns.

"C'mon Clay, don't lie to me. I don't like liars." Fundy huffs and crosses his arms. Clay sighs and hangs his head low.

"Fundy..." He pauses for a second and looks up at Fundy. If he talked to Fundy about it, maybe he can cancel the wedding? "Do you want this marriage?" He asks hesitantly. Fundy looked taken back.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Fundy questions.

"Well... I mean, we're both sixteen and..." Clay sighs again. "I... don't love you like that," Clay says, once again, hesitantly. Fundy's face went from confused to rage in a second.

"What do you mean? We're happened to be!" Fundy exclaims.

"Fundy, I don't love you like that. Please understand that." Clay sighs out.

"No, we are getting married. You will love me!" Fundy exclaims furiously with tears in his eyes. Clay groans softly to himself. 'Why can't anybody understand?' He thinks to himself as he makes his way back to the castle, to his room.

**_ Runaway - Day 3 _ **

The next day, Clay was sitting in his room, finally planning some things for his run away, when a knock came on his door.

"Come in!" Clay says, looking at the door to his room. The door opens and, Madison comes in.

"Your highness, your parents request to see at once." She states, stepping aside from the door. Clay gets up and gets escorted by Madison to the throne room.

When Clay walks in, he sees his Parents, The King and Queen of Liraseth, and Fundy and boy, did they all look furious.

"Clay, we have something to announce to you." His mother pipes up.

"and what is it, Mother?" He asks nervously.

"You shall, tomorrow afternoon, sharp, marry my son." The King of Liraseth orders. Clay looks at them, horrified.

"B-But, Mother, Father, I don't love him." Clay stutters, somewhat begging for his parents' help. But it was no use. They all agreed that Clay, Prince of Drilacia and Fundy, Prince of Liraseth, shall marry tomorrow afternoon, sharp.

Clay had no choice but to run away that night. He wasn't as nearly prepared, but he had to. He wasn't going to marry someone he didn't love and wed with them at only sixteen.

Clay stormed out of the room and slammed every door open and closed that crossed his path. Once he made it to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

He had to plan something quick.

He can't just run out and leave.

He needed to get past the guards stealthily.

But then people will know he ran away.

He then had an idea.

' _I can fake getting kidnapped... and maybe even killed as well?_ ' He thought. ' _Maybe that's all I can do to make suspicion go away of me disappearing when they find me gone._ ' and that's what he precisely did to set it all up.

He flipped some furniture and carefully cracked things to make it look like there was a struggle. Then, he put red ink on the floor to stage it as blood had dripped onto the floor.

Clay went to his closet and changed his clothes into a simple shirt, pants, and cloak. He put a white mask on for disguise and grabbed his sword, bow, and quiver full of arrows.

Then, grabbing a small bag full of supplies, he goes over to the door of his balcony and looks around his room. Everything was complete. Clay sighs and walks out.

Heading towards the vines, he climbs down and jumps down, landing on his feet. Then, sneaking to the gates of the kingdom, he slips past both guards of Drilacia and Liraseth, thankfully, and tries to sneak past a couple of sleeping guards.

Once he does, he makes his way towards the Village, as he makes his way to the stables, where you can buy or rent a horse. He takes out some gold and buys a horse which was named Spirit. **(Yes, I just did that. :))**

As he mounts the horse, he instantly takes off at full speed, galloping away on the horse. After he was far enough away, he looks back for a second.

"Goodbye, Drilacia, my home."

**_ To Be Continued. _ **


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if relations, personalities and, such are not exactly like on the SMP. Remember that this is an AU and not the actual living, breathing beings we see every day. Thank you for understanding. Now, Enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> If you see that I call Spirit, the horse, They/Them, it's said that Dream said that Spirit on the SMP was Non-Binary. So I will use they/them pronouns for Spirit.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

_**~4 Years Later~** _

Four years. Four years since I ran away from Drilacia. Racing across the lands with Spirit. Until I finally settled down in a new kingdom.

The Kingdom of L'Manburg.

L'Manburg and Drilacia didn't specifically get alone since L'Manburgs past princess refused to marry an ancestor of mine. Huh, I guess forcing marriage is a common thing in Drilacia.

Why did I come here? Well, it would be the last place anyone would look for me. That and my kingdom thinks I'm dead to which means my plan worked for faking my death.

How did I find out? Well.

_**~+~+~+~+ 4 Years Ago +~+~+~+~** _

_Clay rode Spirit into a nearby village days after he ran away. He grips the reins tightly and pulls back on them slightly and, Spirit stops in front of a tavern. He dismounts Spirit and leads them to a little stable to keep them with other horses._

_He ties a lead on them and heads inside the tavern. Still, having his mask and cloak on over his head. As he walks in, he sits at an empty table in the corner of the tavern. He looked around, and people were dancing and laughing all over the place._

_Then, a lady comes over while cleaning a glass. "What ya want, hun?" She asks._

_He shrugs, "W-Water's fine, thanks." He stutters out and bows his head slightly respectfully. The woman smiles at him and walks off to get him what he asked. As he waits, he overhears some men talking at the table over._

_"Can you believe he's dead?" One of them says_

_"I can't. I mean, Drilacia had said to be one of the most well-guarded kingdoms and, someone kills him and takes his body? In his room without even being spotted?" The other says while putting his head down, sighing._

_Clay wanted to hear more, so he spoke up. "Hey, what do you mean? Someone died in Drilacia?" he asked the men. They turn in his direction and nod._

_"Yeah, apparently someone murdered the prince the day before he was getting married. Prince Fundy was devastated, same with the King and Queen along with the siblings." One of the men said._

_"I honestly find it kind of weird they were making their sixteen-year-old son get married, and to someone, he had just met." A guy jumps into the conversation. The men look at him and think for a second._

_"Now that I think about it, yeah... that is weird." The first man says._

_"Yeah, It is." Clay agrees as he sees the waitress put down his cup in front of him._

_"Here you go, sir," she says with a smile._

_"Thank you, Miss." He thankfully takes the drink and bows his head slightly once more at the waitress._

_**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~** _

And yeah, that's pretty much it.

But the funny thing is at the exact moment.

That was the very first day that I met my, now best friend today, Nick. Or, as he usually goes by now, Sapnap.

How we met again was when I had gotten to L'manberg and had been there for about a week. 

I had wanted to become a guard and, that's what I did, along the way, meeting Sapnap again.

_**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~** _

_Clay and Spirit had been traveling for days. They were running low on food and water, and as if it was a coincidence, they stumbled onto a Kingdom, more specifically, The Kingdom of L'manburg._

_A week after he showed up, He decided to become a guard for shelter since he didn't have a home there. So, he signed up and began his training._

_A few days later, He finished with his training and classes for the day and, takes a walk around. While he wasn't paying attention, a guy runs right into him, making them both fall to the ground._

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" The man says, panting like crazy._

_"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention at all anyways, so." Clay says, picking himself and holding a hand out to the man. The man grabs his hands gets pulled up by Clay._

_"Thanks- Wait." The man looks up at Clay with a look of remembrance in his eyes. "I know you..." He says. Clay looked shocked. He started freaking out. 'Did he know? How does he know?!' Those thoughts rushed through his head._

_"Yeah, you're that guy from the Tavern, from a few weeks ago, one of the men talking about the murder." He states. Clay mentally sighed with relief. He had thought he'd been caught and recognized._

_"Oh, uh, right um, yeah, I remember." He stammers out._

_"So, what brings you to L'manburg? I've never seen you before." He asks curiously._

_"Um, Just wanted a fresh start, I guess?" Clay muttered, scratching the back of his neck. The man nods in understandment._

_"Well, I'm Nick or, Sapnap." Nick introduces himself while holding his hand out to shake Clays'._

_"Sap... nap?" Clay asks in confusion._

_"Oh, Um, It's my 'Royal Guard Nickname' It's like code names, so if we ever go on a mission, we use those instead of our real names, so our identities don't go out to the enemy." He explains, still having his hand out._

_Clay looks down at Nick's hand, grabs it, and finally shakes it._

_"So, what's your name?" Nick asks. Clay thought for a second. After a couple of seconds, he answers._

_  
"My name is Dream."_

_**\---------------------------------------** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short. I didn't know what else to write.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter three!
> 
> I'm glad some people are enjoying the book so far! I'm super sorry that the updates take super long. I've been trying to get this ready as a Gacha series because I need content on my channel- Anyways, Enjoy!

**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _ ** _**  
** _

_"My name is Dream."_

_He says as he shakes Sapnaps hand. Sapnap smiles._

_"Nice to meet you, Dream."_

**_ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ _ **

And I guess that's how I reunited with Sapnap. But it was a good thing because we became best friends after that day. He was my very first real friend outside Drilacia.

After a few weeks of training together, we met a couple more friends along the way. Zak and Alex or, when they go by their nicknames, Skeppy and Quackity.

We met them when they first moved into the guard's tower.

Yes, Guards had a tower to themselves. It wasn't much. It's all run down, but, hey, it's home.

Anyways, We met Skeppy and Quackity when they first moved in. Now, to describe them? Well.

Quackity is a funny, loud, full of pranks kind of guy. But, sometimes, his jokes can be a pain. Such as the smile he drew on my face mask while I was sleeping. The only face mask I have. So yeah, the rest of the guards had a good laugh.

Skeppy was quite different.

He wasn't the happiest guy in the group. He was like, the complete opposite of Quackity. He rarely smiles, laughs and, his voice is always so serious and, or dull.

It was quite strange because he and Quackity are both brothers. They were both adopted but, they were still brothers, Just not by blood, of course.

With both, Quackity and Skeppy being in the same family, and with Quackity always happy, It makes me wonder what happened with Skeppy that made him so dull and unhappy? Quackity did tell us something but, I don't think that's quite it.

**_ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ _ **

_Sapnap and Dream were chilling in their room when the head guard, Technoblade, came into their room with two guys around the same age. Dream and Sapnap stood up._

_"Dream, Sapnap, These two are new guards and, they'll be bunking in here with you. Now, you two, get settled in." Techno says while walking out the room, shutting the door._

_"Hi, welcome to your, I guess, new home!" Sapnap chuckles out, holding out his hand to shake theirs._

_"Hey and, thank you. I'm sure we can get along, right?" The first guy says while shaking his hand. "I'm Alex or, Quackity as my guard name."_

_"Nice to meet you, Quackity and, that is?" Dream asks, pointing at the guy looking around the room._

_"Oh, that's my brother, Zak or, Skeppy." Quackity answers, rolling his eye._

_"Well, nice to meet you two, I'm Dream, and that's Sapnap. It's a pleasure having you on the team." Dream says._

_"Yeah, pleasure." Skeppy mumbles as he heads over to an empty bed, setting his belonging down next to it._

_"What's up with him?" Sapnap whispers to Quackity. Quackity shrugs._

_"He's always like that. He's always been kind of a loner, always moody. I think it's because that we're adopted. I don't think he likes that his previous family didn't want him." Quackity whispered to the two while shrugging and walking to the other empty bed._

**_ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ _ **

That was how we met the two that day. As time went by, we all became friends, including Skeppy, of course. It was great to see him opening up after a few years.

During those few years, a lot changed for me. Physically mostly.

Instead of having short, slick back hair, I grew it out into a short ponytail and also dying the tips of my hair a shade of pastel green. My hair was just a grown-out mess, yet, tamed.

And during a mission, an enemy had sliced my eye and, I now have a massive scar and blind eye. So that happened.

And I had gotten taller, of course. Four years does change a lot.

I did miss my family at times, though. I mean, c'mon, they were my parents and siblings. But I don't forgive my parents for what they did and what they tried to force me to do.

**_ ~+~+~+~+ Present Day +~+~+~+~ _ **

"Hey, Dream! Techno wants to talk to us!" Dream's thoughts were interrupted by Sapnap yelling from outside the door.

"Alright, be out in a second!" He yelled back. He gets his cloak and mask, putting them on. He grabs his sword and puts it into the sheath on his back. Then, He heads to the door and exits the room to the guards' main room.

When He walks in, He sees Sapnap, Quackity, Skeppy, and Techno waiting for him.

"What is it you want, Techno?" Dream asks.

"I had gotten new information from the King and Queen of L'manburg. They have assigned all four of you different posts." He says while raising a rolled-up scroll in his hand.

"What kind of posts?" Skeppy speaks up, raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You four were selected to protect the princes of L'manburg," Techno announces. They all look at him dumbfounded.

"We're being trusted to guard the princes?" Sapnap asked in a half-joking manner.

"Yes, and you all have assigned princes to guard," Techno says, unrolling the scroll. "Quackity and Sapnap, you will be assigned to guard Prince Karl of L'manburg." He gets cut off.

"Wait, so Sap and I are sharing?" Quackity asks. "Yes. Now don't interrupt me again." Techno orders. Quackity goes silent and listens.

"Skeppy, You have been assigned to Prince Darryl of L'manburg." He says. Skeppy nods his head in understandment.

"And Dream." Techno turns to Dream. "You have been assigned to Prince George of L'manburg." Techno closes the scroll and looks up at the guards.

"Now go get your gear and be out in ten minutes. The princes' maids and, or, butlers will escort you to them." After Techno gives out the order, they all go to their room and get their gear.

"Can you believe that we're guarding the princes of the kingdom?" Quackity speaks up.

"It's crazy how they chose you with all your goofing around." Skeppy pipes up with a little chuckle. Sapnap and Dream let out a small laugh while Quackity glares at Skeppy and lets out an annoyed huff.

After a few minutes, they come out with all their gear and go to the main room. When arriving, they see two maids and a butler there.

"Quackity, Sapnap, please come with me. I'll escort you to Prince Karl." The butler speaks up while walking towards the door. Quackity and Sapnap leave the tower with the butler.

"Skeppy, with me, I shall escort you to Prince Darryl." The first maid said, escorting Skeppy out and to the castle.

"Guess that leaves us. Come along." The maid says while walking out the tower. Dream follows close behind.

**_ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ _ **

I follow the maid down the castle halls to Prince George's room. The castle was quiet and, I couple hear the maid's and my footsteps echo throughout the halls.

Then, we come to a stop. The maid knocks on a door, which I presume is the princes' bedroom.

"Prince George, your Highness, your Personal Guard is here." The maid announces.

"Come in!" I hear a voice with an accent call out on the other side of the door. The maid grabs the door handle and gestures for me to follow her into the room.

And so, I did. Once entering the room, I look around.

Blue was covered all over the room. Lots and Lots of blue. Then I heard a door open. I turn to where the noise came from and see a closet door open wide with someone walking out.

My eyes go wide, and small blush dusted across my face. Thank god I had a mask on my face to cover it.

"Hello." He says in a quiet tone as he waves his hand slightly.

_"You must be the guard assigned to me."_

**_ TO BE CONTINUED. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a longer chapter. Are you proud of me?
> 
> And, I have a confession to make.
> 
> While I was writing: 'Blue was covered all over the room. Lots and Lots of blue. Then I heard a door open. I turn to where the noise came from and see a closet door open wide with someone walking out.' In the end, I, for some reason, wanted to put.
> 
> "Then I heard a door open. I turn to where the noise came from and see a closet door open wide with a small British twink walking out."
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm going to hell and, I don't doubt it will happen.


End file.
